Do You See?
by Spider and the Fly
Summary: If Doumeki had helped Watanuki when they were children, and that's why he believed the crazy-as-nuts story of spirits... would it go something like this? rated K even though there's slight hints of violence, not too much though, so even squeamish people can read...
1. Chapter 1

**heya, sorry if its bad. first xxxholic fic, so please r&r if you've got any qualms or questions. just wrote this cause i was bored, so its probably sucky... :) nice ta meetcha, whoever ya are! thanks for reading. **

* * *

><p>Watanuki cowered beneath the table in his school. To other children, he knew he looked strange, crazy even, but when invisible monsters ripped at your clothes and no one helped, you start to go a little crazy. He didn't expect anyone to believe his odd stories, especially when he himself halfway didn't believe them. But when they dragged him out from under the table, and he could stare into the dark, bloody-red eyes of his pursuer, the thing that had chased him all the way to school and only vanished a little by the school entrance; and he could see the other children it had devoured screaming in agony inside it, well, wouldn't you get a little freaked out?<p>

And if it kept getting closer and closer, and those people who'd said they'd help him were just standing there, as though they were trying to help _it_, not him, and he was screaming at them to let go and let him run, or _get rid of it_, but they didn't. They just held him in place.

The other students couldn't see it either; they cowered in the corners away from him, as far away as they could get, crying and saying his yells hurt their ears. All except for one, a boy. What was his name? he was always so stoic, as though nothing bothered him, which Watanuki didn't mind in the least. If nothing bothered him, then Watanuki wasn't a nuisance or crazy next to him. He wasn't a compulsive liar or a freak for seeing and saying weird things. He was just…him. And he liked it.

The boy (Doumeki, Watanuki remembered) stepped closer. It was just a step, but all other movement ceased. The monster paused, looking just the slightest bit confused. The teachers ceased their restraining, glancing at the boy as if wondering why he wasn't cowering away from Watanuki's strange and inhuman shrieks. Watanuki, who had been watching the monster in panic, noticed the change in the atmosphere. He began to see Doumeki, standing right in front of him.

Doumeki liked this boy. He didn't think he was lying. He saw the tear-streaked face, and thought: No child, no matter how lonely, would continue this masquerade for so long. He remembered his grandfather telling him he was descended from a great line of priests and exorcists.

He placed his hand on Watanuki's face, to the surprise of everyone in the room, and watched as the boy's eyes focused on some shape behind himself, and how the boy's body sagged in relief.

Watanuki was shipped off to different school soon after, with everyone believing he was crazy and a liar but Doumeki.

He's seen, in that second of Watanuki's eyes focused on something behind him, he'd seen a shadow reflected in the boy's eyes, of a bloody, bloodthirsty monster that devoured children and trapped their souls inside him. Then he'd watched as it vanished, uncoiling into smoke and then into nothingness.

He'd seen. So he believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Doumeki didn't often go to the old school. It was long closed down by now, creepy stories of ghosts and monsters haunting the ancient, dilapidated hallways where people once laughed. But Doumeki had at least one happy memory here: a boy, his face pale and blotchy from crying and bad circulation, slumping in relief in front of Doumeki's 6-year-old feet. He remembered thinking, _What lovely eyes_, before seeing the demon reflected in them. Somehow, it only intrigued him more. This boy saw things, things no human should have to see, and he still wasn't broken.

The boy's eyes seemed like a window into a soul so pure and yet, so wretched, that Doumeki couldn't quite grasp the whole of it. It seemed vast and lonely in the world the boy had created for himself, allowing Doumeki a mere glimpse, and that was enough. He didn't want the boy to be sad anymore, and yet, the child had slipped from his fingers as if the world itself was denying him entry.

Almost 10 years later, Doumeki was granted his "wish": that the boy come back, and be under his protective wing. He learned the boy's name: Kimihiro Watanuki. The boy-now-teenager's eyes didn't have quite the same emptiness as before, but he was still lonely, and quiet. So Doumeki met him as a stranger, some random passerby, but those eyes, those _eyes_, they drew you in, and Doumeki remembered as soon as he saw them.

Whenever he looked in them, he saw the reflection of a world that was both frightening and cruel, and yet, somehow beautiful. Perhaps because it was _his _eyes? Somehow, they seemed to grow warmer the more you looked in them.

And that was enough for Doumeki.

**Howdy y'all! Howzit goin'? Thanks so much for the encouragement, ZareEraz (that's a whatchamacallit- one where the word is the same backwards and forwards, right? That's cool!), you really brightened my day!**

**Any comments are welcome, and I will take requests, though it may take me a while to write if I don't know the manga/anime/book/whatever. I will not be taking game requests, seeing as I don't like games (except maybe Lucky Dog 1 Blast, though I've never played it, just read the manga) and I have no way of playing them. Thank you very much! :) **


	3. Continue?

**Hey guys...**

**Umm, I'm not sure that I should continue this story, so please tell me if you think I should...**

**Also, I'll take requests if you want me to write about something...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't updated this one in a while. Just felt like it, that's all. I don't really think I'll still be adding on after this, just had a sudden inspiration. Might continue this tangent, if you like it and I feel like it.**

* * *

><p>It was going to be one of those days. Doumeki might not be able to <em>See<em> as entirely as Watanuki, but he could tell when something big was being hidden from him. Such as, say, when a random cat leaps onto their kitchen table with the imperious air of someone who knows they own the place. He studied Watanuki's actions regarding the cat while pretending to ignore such a rude animal and behaving as if everything was normal. He'd perfected that art as a teenager, when he was first walking around with a boy who was always jumping at perfectly normal sounds or having difficulty walking down the street normally (he'd often ended up crawling).

"Kimihiro." He said softly when they were laying on the porch, the smaller man's head on his lap. The cat had retreated to the doorway. It knew better than to touch him, and that alarmed him. The sentient ones were always dangerous.

Watanuki shifted towards him, eyes opening and blinking a few times in the morning sun. He smiled softly as Doumeki ruffled his hair and asked quietly, "Do I need to be worried at the fact that we suddenly have a cat?" Watanuki's eyes crinkled at the edges.

"No. Our deal is only relevant if he leaves you and I safe at the end of this, unharmed." Doumeki nodded, happy that Watanuki had included himself in the promise.

The cat hissed when Doumeki's eyes passed over him on the way to the beautiful weeping willow they'd planted a few years ago. According to Watanuki, the tree did wonders to their friendly spirit population, even causing some to defend their yard from the others, the ones that wanted to eat him and possibly Doumeki, if they could figure out how to swallow him without being exorcised.

A week later, a thin, starved-looking girl walked up to the front gate and the cat leaped right into her arms, purring loudly. Doumeki thought he saw a flicker of something, a child's body, before Watanuki calmly and quietly covered his eyes with a palm. By the time he'd pulled it away, the girl was crying in the walkway and the cat was gone. Doumeki didn't bother questioning it. Everything Kimihiro did was for a reason, even being with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Strange? Corny? Let me have it, people. I need constructive criticism. <strong>

**I like this story and this pairing, so I kind of like to write on this every once in a while. I, personally, like this chapter.**


End file.
